


剧本末页后

by 766642 (Soph_Skip)



Category: Better Living Through Chemistry (2014), Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: Drug Abuse, M/M, Prostitution
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soph_Skip/pseuds/766642
Summary: 在剧本结束之后，Marty找到了Doug。





	剧本末页后

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章基于的是七个神经病的原剧本和毒迷心醉的电影，所以如果没有看过这两部电影的人，或者看了七个神经病电影而没去看原剧本的人，请去看一眼吧(*･ω< ) 能花得了多久呢不是？  
> 这个故事的发生时间在七个神经病的剧本完结几个月后，毒迷心醉电影结束多年后，请不要在意时间轴的问题了orz就算是什么混乱的宇宙吧……  
> 本质上来说这是一篇Sam Rockwell和Colin Farrell的跨电影拉郎【

他专程绕路去了那个小镇，是为了补充点药物库存。

Ben告诉他自己的药是从那个镇子上弄来的。Ben是他近年来的的供货商，是个犹太人，有着犹太人标准的一头黑发，有着犹太人的苍白皮肤，也有着犹太人的精明眼神，唯一显得不怎么精明的地方是他总是拿自己的货过瘾——Ben是个毒虫，而Marty对此毫无意见，他已经成了Ben的大客户。在没怎么碰酒的这段时间他靠药物活着。生物钟对他已经失去了意义，他靠药物保持清醒也靠药物入眠。他吃的多数都是些处方药，但剂量很难说合法，他也没那个兴趣把时间浪费在找医生上，他还有个黑帮老大需要追踪。他得跋山涉水跟着那个混账进行每一趟旅程，每分每秒都保持警惕，等待着枪子或者割开的脖子。这是个苦差事，要跟紧Charlie的每一步。就必须掐着表赶路。但是这次他还是绕了个道。Charlie的火车票横跨了大半个国家，而他不在同一列火车上，却绕了个大弯来找到了这个镇子。Charlie能在火车上度过几个没人监视的夜晚，当他在噩梦中惊醒，从窗口向外望时，看到的只会有移动的风景，里面并找不到Marty的影子。  
但他自然不是为了专程绕路给Charlie喘口气的机会。在他试图向Ben购买能供自己横跨半个国家再回来的药量时，对方坦诚表示自己卖不了。“我这儿没有那么多存货。”他说着，看起来像个典型的毒虫一样，眼珠不停转来转去，小胡子随着他吸鼻子的动作往上提了提。Ben不看向Marty，因此Marty实际上有些怀疑对方只是犯了怂，怕这么多的药最终闹出事来。“你要是真的需要这么多，可以去找我拿药的那个人买。”  
于是Ben告诉了Marty关于他的上层的事，如何找到那个人以及如何在那儿弄到自己想要的。Marty在谷歌上花了半小时才弄清那小镇在哪儿以及他该如何到那儿去。一个名不见经传的小镇上的药剂师是怎么成为一个区片的药贩头子的？Marty不需要知道。但他必须马上赶到那个镇子上去，他现在就需要那些药片让自己沉沉地睡上一觉。

“你知道，你需要的不是这些药片，它们帮不上忙。”Zach告诉他。那会儿他正缩在自己的床上一动不动，试图在无数个通宵的间隙偷闲半日补上点觉。他拉上窗帘挡住了阳光，用被子盖住头挡住声音，却挡不住Zach不请自来的好意。“如果你继续这样磕药下去，在你弄死他之前你就会死于用药过量了。”  
“去你妈的。”Marty闷声说。他的声音被堵在枕头里，他几乎确定对方根本就听不到。在爬上床前他吞下了床头柜里剩下的所有有些助眠效果的药片。现在药效刚刚开始起来，他感觉自己的意识已经开始像是挂上了一百只兔子般开始往下沉沉坠去。但Zach的声音就像蹦极绳一样吊住他不放。他昏沉到难以挪动，却又因一阵阵的清醒而直感作呕。“我都还不知道我到底打算拿他怎么办。”这几乎是句自言自语的抱怨，比前一句声音更小，但Zach显然还是听得清楚。  
“这有什么可怀疑的？你必须得逼死他，当然了，这可是报仇。”Zach说的斩钉截铁，用的还是那种教训年轻人的口吻，听起来无比耳熟。Marty不禁叹了口气。他不知道那群疯子们是否有一个通用的与常人不同的逻辑体系，如果这是真的的话他倒是能确认自己还没有成为他们其中的一员。“你知道你要的是什么？”Zach没管他的冷遇，自顾自地说了下去，“你需要性，孩子，你需要和人做爱。”  
这是最后一根稻草。Marty在被子里痛苦地呻吟出来，双手堵住了耳朵。“你不如一枪打死我。”他抱怨着，心知对方目前完全没有这个打算。由于Zach的妻子，那个心狠手辣的连环杀手杀手Maggie在电影上映后，不知使了什么连环杀手杀手的手段，在并没有任何线索的情况下竟然奇迹般地和Zach取得了联系，两人之后又不知经历了些什么，现在已经重归于好，而Marty也一跃从Zach的谋杀目标变成了感谢对象。对方从那之后便时常不合时宜地当起不速之客，说是为了帮忙，却总在给他一些他从不需要的人生建议。但在对方用什么疯子的手段知道他在追着Charlie后，就不时给他带来些关于那个黑帮头目去向的消息。他不知道消息渠道，但是知道消息通常都十分准确，便也不再对Zach不时的打扰提出抗议。“我刚摆脱了个要了我半条命的婊子，再来个婊子怎么可能解决我的问题。”  
“那是因为你没找对路子。”Zach奇迹般地把这个话题说得仿佛讲经布道，循循善诱的口气可能在其他时候听起来还能算是和蔼，但Marty几乎已经要昏死在被子里，只感觉像是喉咙里被塞了团兔子毛。“足够的性爱能让你的大脑恢复正常状态，多分泌正确的化学物质什么的，然后你就能健康起来，能有力气去做杀人这些重活……你知道，我从来不是我们当中聪明的那个，Maggie肯定比我能说得更清楚。”  
他这时才意识到Maggie也在这里。事实上他一旦意识到这一点后，就几乎能感受到Maggie坐在自己的床脚，他到现在一直能听到对方的高跟鞋不耐烦地敲击地面的声音。Maggie在和Zach和好后一直和他一起过来拜访他，但他实际上从没听Maggie说过话，她只是用不耐烦的眼神一直看着他。而就算现在Zach提到了她，她也并没有应声，只是用鞋跟敲了一下床侧，然后又一下。Marty几乎想嘲讽性地说出个关于出轨的笑话，但话到嘴边发现自己已经没力气移动舌头，便作罢了。  
他把头更深地埋进枕头里，在恍惚间开始思考这一切是不是都是药物带来的幻觉。Zach从来没再找过他，而Maggie从不说话的原因是他没有听过Maggie的声音无法想象出来。又或者Zach早就杀了他，而他现在经历的就是炼狱中的反复煎熬。两者都比他实际的生活听上去更加轻松更可信。

“我得告诉你，”Ben按着他的肩膀说，“那个药剂师，是个婊子。”  
Marty翻了个白眼，把对方的手从身上扯下来。“我要他的联系方式，孩子，我没问你对他的评价。”

他到达小镇的时候天才刚刚黑下来，但是周围已经一片静寂。小路上没有行人，店铺也都纷纷熄了灯。他转了一会儿，小镇只有几条岔路，但他依然毫不意外地迷了路，只看到家酒吧依然亮着灯。他本已打算就在这酒吧挨过一晚，第二天再去寻找那家药店，但在进酒吧之前，他鬼使神差地转了个身，就看到Varney几个字在前方不远闪着灯。那药房原来一直就在面前的拐角处，但他并不清楚药房现在还在不在营业。他站在酒吧门口犹豫了一会儿。

“不，我的意思是说，那个药剂师是个娼妓。”Ben又一次把胳膊搭到了Marty的肩膀上。Marty试图扯下来，但这次没成功。“你知道？他是我见过的最疯的疯婊子，我做梦都没有想象过和人搞得那么爽，但是他……”  
“我不想知道你们……”Marty试图打断那犹太男孩的滔滔不绝，但是他又一次失败了。对方的眼神已经涣散不知道望向何处，他的思维借着药物的功效飞出去了太远，就连Marty在他眼前打响指也拉不回来。“我那次刚站到他面前，那婊子就直勾勾地看着我，就跟个疯子似的眼睛也不眨。我心里发毛，便问他在看些什么。但他就直接扑上来吻我，连药架都撞倒了，说真的……我不是个基佬，你知道？我不是个基佬，我没打算和男人上床，但是那次可是天堂，他就跟个疯子一样，做的事情我想都没想过……苍天啊你必须得试试……”  
“听着，我在地球的随便哪个角落都能找到个疯婊子，好吗？”Marty说。“我不需要你那些狗屎，就告诉我我该怎么找到他。”

他踱步到药房面前，看到门上挂着的牌子，写着的果然已经是停止营业。他几乎是松了口气。天知道他因为什么而紧张。但他凑近了些看向玻璃门内，意识到里面还有个地方亮着灯，似乎有个人影。试图推开门几乎是个下意识的动作。门确实已经锁上了，但里面的人似乎听到了响动，应了一声，他没听清是什么。

他到这镇上是为了买些药片，确保自己活着。并不是因为那个疯子Zach告诉他他需要做爱，也不是因为那个毒虫Ben告诉他那个药剂师是个婊子。他还不是个疯子，并不会任那几个人的疯话摆布。但他专程跑到这儿还有另一个原因，他并不打算向自己承认这一点。

“……我没想到有人会这么晚还过来，实际上我们已经下班了……”随着那个人影靠近玻璃门，对方的声音也逐渐清晰了起来。那声音让Marty感到了一丝真切的不安，他把双手塞进了裤子口袋，调整了一下站姿。在几声钥匙响之后，对方就拉开了门，邀请他进去。在路灯光下他一开始只能看见对方白色衣服的反光。那身白色的褂子和内搭的西装看起来都过于整洁，没有一丝能把他和Ben所提过的“婊子”联系起来的痕迹。有那么一瞬间Marty确信这不是他要找的人。  
“我就知道会是个外地人，只有外地人会这么晚到这儿来，你不会是来自洛杉矶的吧……”见到Marty站在原地毫无动静，穿着白大褂的那人索性往外走了一步，这下Marty完全能看清对方的脸了。他愣在原地，只觉得脚下瞬间生了根，舌头变大了两倍，紧紧卡住了喉咙。“先生，我能为你做点什么？”

“对了还有件事，”Ben在Marty离开前又一次叫住了他。那个毒虫紧皱着眉头望着斜上方，看上去像是真的拼命要想起来什么大事。“那个婊子……嘿你别走，我是真的有事儿要说。那个……家伙，他长得特别像一个人，就以前一直和你待在一块的那个人。他已经死了，我知道，上帝保佑。那个不论到哪儿都跟着你的人，他叫什么来着……”

路灯下，站在Martin Faranan对面的这个人，看起来就是Billy Bickle。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为懒得想那个和Noah长得很像的药贩子叫啥名字，所以直接利用了一下Ben Schwartz小哥的名，有一点对不起他_(:3」∠)_  
> 【不实际上我完全不感到抱歉，谁叫你和Sammy那么基的嗯我这就满足你】  
> 【所以这篇某种程度上也能算Sam Rockwell和Ben Schwartz的拉郎了？【真的对不起】


End file.
